The Fourteenth
by julyeighth
Summary: Even though Takato and Juri do not realize it, February 14 and March 14 have always been special days throughout their childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Fourteenth**  
Series: **Digimon Tamers**  
Focused Characters: **Matsuda Takato and Katou Juri**  
Summary: **Even though Takato doesn't realize it, February 14 and March 14 have always been special days for him.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon.**  
Note:** I never thought I would write a story centered around a holiday. Though, I haven't read a story purely focused on these two lately, so I thought this would be a good time. The bold numbers (not necessarily important) refer to their ages. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

* * *

**5**

Today was February 14, and Matsuda Takato was excited as a boy could be on Valentine's Day. He looked around anxiously, looking and waiting for his mother who was going to pick him up from another day at kindergarten. He was absolutely looking forward to the special Valentine's Day goods from his parents' new bakery.

Getting lost in his daydreams about yummy cakes and cream rolls, he didn't notice a small girl calling out to him until he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Matsuda-kun-"

"Takato"

"Huh?

Takato quickly explained that friends should call each other by first names, because they were friends and that's what friends do. He received a reply with the pout on the girl's face.

"But wouldn't they make fun of you if they heard you call me Juri?" She pointed at his two best friends across the yard.

"Ah… that's true." They now had matching pouts. "Then you can use Takato since everyone else does, and I'll call you _Katou-chan_!"

The triumph on his face after saying that was contagious, and Juri soon had a big smile on her face.

"Okay then, Takato-kun! Though, my mom has been waiting for awhile, so here!" She took his hand and put a small pouch in it. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

He looked at the present in his hand she left, only to see chocolate!

"_Giri-choco? Tomo-choco?_ Wow!" He gleamed at his first non-family Valentine's Day present and yelled out loud, "Thank you!"

Ignoring the questioning stares of the people around him, he decided that he was definitely in the mood for his mom and dad's baking now.

**10**

"Let's have a contest!"

Takato and Kenta stared.

Hirokazu then got up and pointed at his two friends insinuatingly. "What's with that reaction? Don't you want to see who can get the most valentines this year?"

"Not really." "But we're still elementary school students."

Hirokazu then put a hand to his forehead and shook his head. "You two are such party-poopers. I bet you guys just don't want to see your defeat when my shoe locker and desk are overflowing with chocolates…"

"I'm in." Kenta was quick to stop Hirokazu from talking.

"What about the chumley over there?"

A sigh. "Fine."

The day after, Takato glanced around his school and thought everyone had completely gone mad. The hallways were filled with sugar-buzzed kids, boys stealing glances hoping to get gifts, and groups of giggling girls. Well, except for one lost soul.

"Hi, Jen!" Jenrya quickly replied with a hello and glanced distraughtly at the different people in the hallway.

"It seems like everyone's excited for valentines this year," Takato noted as he watched a classmate run around in joy with some chocolate.

"Maybe a bit too excited." Jenrya laughed. "I bet you Ruki has it worse though at her all-girl school."

"Yeah… she's probably stepping on everything pink she sees and muttering 'Stupid girls! Stupid boys!'" They laughed even harder at the thought of their fellow tamer's predicament. The bell then rang, signaling the boys to say their goodbyes and go to class.

At lunch break, Takato had to admit that he was starting to get anxious about the little contest going on. He had gotten a few obligation gifts and chocolate, and wasn't expecting more than that, but he secretly was hoping for a little more.

He groaned loudly, laid his head on his desk, and mumbled, "What am I going to do…"

"Hmm? About what?"

"Aah!" Takato instantly jumped up. A bit startled, Takato knew that it was Juri after years of her popping out of seemingly nowhere to talk to him. He turned to the girl on his right with a slightly embarrassed expression. "Ah, it's nothing… How are you today, Katou-san?"

"I'm alright! What about… Hey! I thought we agreed you were going to call me Juri now!" Takato instantly blushed at that.

"Sorry, force of habit," he assured her and was given back a smile in return.

"That's okay then! Anyway, the reason I came over here…" She took out a small package from behind her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Takato-kun!"

He spaced out a bit at realizing it was a gift from the girl he secretly (or was it not-so-secretly?) liked and then switched to a huge grin on his face. "Aw, thanks Juri!"

She let out her breath that she was subconsciously holding and explained, "I made some chocolate with Kurumon yesterday. Well, more of I made it and Kurumon taste-tested." She paused at remembering the day's events and then prodded Takato to take the package. "Well, take it!"

Takato then proceeded to take it from her hands and carefully opened it. The grasping of the fact that he got another gift and the suspense of finding out what was in it thrilled him. Takato found himself face to face with chocolate shaped like Guilmon. No one could deny the awe on his face. Overcome with happiness, he suddenly hugged the girl in front of him. He couldn't see it, but the shock shown on her face wore off with a look of happiness as well.

"I'm glad you liked it!"

"Of course I would!"

At that moment, Takato felt like joining his classmate in running around with joy.

**15**

He had thought Valentine's Day when he was younger was crazy, but he had thought wrong. In his last year of junior high, Takato decided that maybe the mood around this time just got worse each year. He yawned and leaned back against the tree he was sitting under. His mom had made him help with the baking due to the several special orders made this year. Not that he minded, he honestly did like baking at times and wasn't as vocal about it compared to other hobbies, but it had taken a few hours for his family to finish all the orders.

Maybe a few moments of peace, despite the bustling around the whole area, would be good for him.

When he woke up, he noticed someone sitting next to him. Judging by the short skirt of the uniform, the unknown person was a girl that he actually knew quite well. While just staring ahead, he said, "Juri, you didn't have to wait for me, you know."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine! Besides, I got to people-watch and do some thinking."

He smiled. One of their favorite pastimes was to just watch other people move around and do their own thing. She continued, "Everyone is especially busy this year, especially Miki and Ayaka since graduation is next month."

Graduation. He genuinely forgot about the whole idea of graduating for awhile. He looked at her and asked quietly, "Are you going to miss them?"

She paused for awhile and answered truthfully, "I will. Though, Ayaka is going to the same school as us. The three of us promised we'd still meet up, though. A girl's promise!"

He honestly couldn't relate. All the Tamers, save Ruki and the others not their age, were moving on to the same high school. He then heard, "But I'm glad the two of us are going to the same school!"

"Yeah!" He wholeheartedly agreed.

"Enough about this topic, we should be talking about Valentine's Day, not something so depressing!" Takato groaned. A girl's point of view is different from a boy's point of view, after all.

"Then what should we talk about?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Can I visit your family's bakery after school? I think my brother really likes those cream rolls your dad makes."

"Sure!"

A pause.

"Takato, here! Happy Valentine's Day!"

He took it and looked at the amazingly-wrapped box of chocolates. He was never going to be able to give an adequate White Day present back. Until he realized…

"_Honmei-choco?"_

"Yeah…"

Both of their faces were flushed. Takato felt lost in what to do. He always secretly wanted something like this to happen, and Juri of all people (His mind screamed "Thank you, gods!), but his mental rejoicing distracted him from what he should do.

Juri was the first to move. "I guess I'll go…"

He watched for a second or two, felt his body move without thinking, and exclaimed, "I like it! No, I love it! Thank you!"

She turned around and saw the sincerity on his face. He was then rewarded with one of her biggest smiles, something he always liked, and decided that this year's Valentine's Day would probably be the hardest to beat.

* * *

**AN:** On Valentine's Day in Japan, only girls give chocolate (and other gifts) to others. _Giri-choco _literally means "obligation chocolate" and is given in Japan to classmates, coworkers, family, etc. _Tomo-choco _means "friend chocolate" and is obviously given to friends. _Honmei-choco _means "sweetheart chocolate", and for schoolgirls, it's usually used as a love confession or to give to your boyfriends. Don't worry about Juri! Takato will get his chance to give on White Day (March 14) which I most likely will write. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Here is the chapter for White Day! I had wanted to publish this on March 14, but the website seems like it didn't want me to. Oh well! I personally don't like this chapter that much, but putting the focus on Juri was nice. As always, constructive criticism would be nice!

* * *

**5**

Today was March 14, and Katou Juri forgot that everyone was celebrating White Day today. She walked into the building to start another day of kindergarten when she saw her friend Takato calling her over to where he was.

When she reached him, she was promptly showered with a "Happy White Day, Katou-chan!" He held out a small card that had a drawing of the two of them and the customary greeting to her, hoping she would take it.

Juri stared in confusion, and at her silence, he started to worry and explain. "Sorry, there isn't any chocolate," he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "I didn't know it was White Day until my mom--"

She was quick to cut him off. "You didn't know?"

"Eh?" Takato wondered why she seemed happy about it.

"I forgot too! That means we're the same today! Yay!"

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Juri then tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Because… never mind!" With his trademark grin, he continued, "I'm glad that you like it. Since the two of us are the same today, we should… play jump rope together!" He pumped his fist in the air out of excitement.

"Okay then! Thank you for the card, Takato-kun!"

While walking over to where the other kids with the jump rope were, Juri was happy that she made a friend like Takato this past year.

* * *

**10**

Juri had to admit she was excited for White Day. Already haven gotten gifts from her father, brother, and Kurumon (who was helped by her step mom), she was in a pretty good mood.

She opened her shoe locker, only to see a box of chocolate laying inside. Wondering who it was from, she opened the note to find that it was from the person whose gift she was looking most forward to today.

Grabbing the box, she gripped it close to her, and closed her shoe locker on the way to the classroom.

Meanwhile, the three boys hadn't expected it, but it turned out that Kenta was the one who won their little Valentine's Day contest. Kenta calmly explained that the girls thought he had gotten manlier, which Hirokazu vehemently denied, and also because other girls thought Takato had a girlfriend, which Hirokazu didn't deny.

"What are you guys talking about? I don't have a girlfriend! We're too young for that!" Takato exclaimed.

"Well, they don't seem to think so…" Kenta and Hirokazu gestured to the girls in their bustling classroom.

At seeing the two snickering at him, Takato retorted, "Well, at least I don't have to give out so much white chocolate today!" The other two didn't find anything wrong with that and led Takato to a lost battle when Hirokazu noticed a girl walking towards them.

"Speak of the devil…"

"Takato-kun, thank you!"

Takato turned around to find Juri coming up to hug him, while holding a box of chocolates in her hand. He honestly wanted to keep the gift a secret from his friends, but had just decided that he didn't mind. He started to return the hug when he heard kissy noises and unwanted commentary from behind him. Takato immediately blushed and dropped his hands and arms promptly to his side.

At this, Juri laughed from the bottom of her heart, as Takato proceeded to drag her away from the two teasing boys, and she knew she was making new happy memories. "Just like Leomon would want," she added mentally with a grin on her face.

* * *

**15**

"Welcome to our bakery!"

"Hi Matsuda-san! Is Takato home today?" Juri responded while looking at the list of baked goods her family asked her to get.

"Yes, hold on," Takato's mother called him down and turned back to the girl gathering various loaves of bread. "So Juri-chan, how does it feel to have freshly graduated from junior high?"

"Well, it's a bit sad, but I'm looking forward to high school!"

"I can understand that. It's a little sad knowing my little boy is starting high school next month…" Like most mothers, she sighed in reminiscence.

Takato decided to join the two at that time and said, "Mom, you're not going on about that to another customer, are you?" A pause. "Oh, Juri!"

He looked at her and seemed to remember something. "Hold on, let me get something!"

While watching Takato run back up the stairs, Juri laughed and put the items on the counter, "Don't worry, Matsuda-san! I can try and watch over Takato for you, if you want?" Another laugh. "I'm kind of looking forward to seeing him in his uniform."

At that remark, she was answered with, "You'll look cute in your high school uniform too!"

Juri smiled sheepishly and turned to hear, "Mom, you're not embarrassing Juri again, are you?"

As Mrs. Matsuda started to ring up all of Juri's purchases, she remarked, "Takato, you make it sound like I'm saying something wrong. Don't you agree that Juri-chan would look nice in her uniform?

"Yeah."

When both Takato and Juri realized what he just said, Juri's eyes widened, and Takato went on to bag her purchases as fast as he could to get them out of the bakery.

Once they were outside and the quiet chuckling from his mom was out of range, Takato faced her and apologized. "Sorry about that!"

"Don't worry about it! I like visiting your place," Juri nodded in reassurance. She then proceeded to get the bags from Takato, but was stopped.

"Let me walk with you home today!" Takato instantly heard her refusal, so he tried to put on a serious face and hide the grin slipping out. "Especially since it's nighttime already and you have so many bags," he added.

"It's only two small bags!" Juri said indignantly.

"I want to though," Takato replied and started to walk, not leaving Juri a choice.

Once Juri heard that, she knew that there was no winning. She knew Takato enough to know that he is definitely one of the most stubborn people she knew. She quickly caught up to him, and as her thoughts wondered, she realized most of her friends, especially the other Tamers were all fairly stubborn. She stifled a giggled which caught Takato's attention.

"What's so funny?" He asked as they kept walking.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about everyone and how stubborn they are…"

Takato looked up in thought and agreed. "If we were to have a contest, I think Ruki would win."

"I think so too! Though, maybe Hirokazu is a good match!" They both laughed at the idea and kept talking about other possibilities.

After awhile, they noticed that they were almost in front of her house. Takato's thoughts turned to somewhere else as he mentioned, "We should all meet up during the break… Oh, that reminds me!"

Juri looked at him with a questioning expression, as he fumbled with the bags and his pockets. He then took out a small wrapped package. "Here, take it!"

With an unsure look on her face, she took it and slowly unwrapped it to find a button from his junior high uniform.

"I wasn't able to give it to you last Wednesday when we graduated, so I thought today was a good day to do so! Happy White Day!"

"White day…" she stared at the button and looked up at him, "I completely forgot because of graduation…" Juri felt like she was missing something else important until it all clicked. She murmured softly, "Was this your second button?"

No matter how smooth he wanted to be, Takato realized he was starting to get flustered. "Ah… if you don't want it, it's fine," he trailed off.

"No! I'm keeping it. The button that was closest to your heart," she answered sternly.

Before his mind could convince him not to, Takato moved closer to her and kissed Juri on the forehead. He was about to back away, just in case, but Juri's hold on his hands stopped him. She wrapped his arms around herself and embraced him.

"Thank you for this year's White Day."

**AN:** On White Day, a month after Valentine's Day, is the day when men give back gifts to the girls who gave them chocolate. Pretty self-explanatory. The second button custom (that might not be common anymore) in Japan is that when a boy graduates (either from junior high or senior high), he is either asked or decides who to give his second button from his uniform to. In romantic terms, its given to the person the boy loves since it's the button closest to his heart. It can also be given to underclassmen if he's asked. Thanks for reading!


End file.
